Degrassi: Post Boiling Point
by 3Baby-we-were-born-this-way3
Summary: * This takes place post boiling point. During fall break*  What happens when Adam invites Eli over for the week end and Eli walks in on drew massturbating. *SLASH* Eli/Drew  thte first. If U dont like hot steamy Degrassi boys dont read
1. THe Heat is on

*This is my first story so please bear with me*

OK SO I MADE SOME INPROVE MENTS I ADDED SOME STUFF AND I HOPE IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THE FIRST TIME

I Do Not OWN DEGRASSI or ANY DEGRASSI CHARACTERS or BLOCK BUSTER

Eli's POV

_I never thought that anything like this would ever happ_en, _especially not_ with_ him, especially not this way ether. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about right no. So here it is._

Adam had invited me over to his place for the weekend to celebrate my new found bachelor-ism. I', since there mother was away for the weekend. For some School board meeting thingy or what ever. I'm guessing that since Claire and I broke up that he's kind of happy that he and I get to spend more guy time together

So I drove over to his house, when I got there I knocked on the door. "Who is it", a familiar voice said, "its Eli", I replied. I waited a few seconds and heard the jingling of locks, and then the door opened. Drew was standing there smiling. "Hey, what are you doing here", he asked. "Adam invited me over to spend the week end with him". "Oh ok", he replied as I walked through the door. I headed up the steps into Adam's room.

"Hey Man!" I said and I walked into Adam's room. "Hey Eli…. I'm actually about to run out to block buster to get some movies and stuff ,so I'll be back in like an hour or so, are you ok with staying here until I get back?" "Yea Man sure" I replied. "Alright man" he said, um there is some pizza in the fridge and if you need anything else just ask Drew", he replied as he walked down the stairs.

About 15minutes passed, I had gotten tired of looking thru Adams old photos. I was kind of bored too. I went down stairs and got a drink, and then I had to piss soooo bad. I ran back up the stairs in search of the restroom. I opened the first door that I found. However, it wasn't the bathroom it was Drew's room.  
I stood there in awe over what I was seeing. Laying there on his bed was Drew, jerking off. "Yes…oh…yes…fuck yea", Drew moaned. _**(Apparently, since his eyes were he didn't notice that I was standing there) **_I felt my member slowly rising at the sight of this. I don't know what came over me. I have never, in my life, felt this way about another guy before. I never before this moment noticed Drew's beautiful, tan skin. Or his AMAZING toned chiseled body.

Suddenly Drew's eyes opened any he looked straight at me. (Oh Shit) "What the fuck dude!" Drew screamed as I stood at the door way. I ran out the door and into Adam's room.

About a minute later, Drew came into Adams room; I was lying on the bed still in shock from what had recently happened. "Look man, I'm sorry about freaking out back there", Drew said with a very apologetic look and sound to him .I sat up on the bed and looked at him. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry", I said back. "It's ok" he said, as he sat down next to me on the bed. There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

I decided to break the silence by asking him a question. "So…I know that this might be a weird or awkward question, but what were you ummm….. Thinking about when you were um….you know?" Drew let out a faint giggle then replied saying, "Do you really want to know"? I shook to symbolize me saying yes. "I was…thinking about...Um...Ali", Drew stated while his eyes started to water. "I really miss her Eli, I really miss her kiss and the way she cared about me", he said tears trickling down his cheek. I pulled him into a hug to comfort him _(it felt very awkward hugging the brother of me transgendered best friend, the brother that I just caught wanking off….yes this was very awkward) _we pulled away from our hug. Drew rested his head on my shoulder and sobbed. "Why, why was I such a fucking jerk to her I should have just let her help me with my work." " I'm always going to be a big fucking dick to every girl that I meet, nobody is ever going to love me." Drew said depressingly, still crying. " That's not true", I told him, "one day you'll find someone special" I said trying to console him. Drew picked up his hair from off my shoulder and there we were, staring into each other eyes. "You have pretty eyes", Drew said. I blushed thinking about the first day I saw Claire, I said that to her. "Thanks so do you". Now our faces were so close that our noses were touching each other.

Then suddenly, we were kissing, I don't know if I kissed him first, or he kissed me first, but we were kissing. I pulled away quickly. Then Drew said "I'm sorry I don't know what I've was thinking I wa-". I cut him off by kissing him back but this time it was more intense. I put my hand on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. As we kissed, I took off my black jacket and shirt. Now our chests were touching each other. Drew then, pulled away from the kiss and started to lick, suck and nibble on my nipples. "Oooooooh….! I said with passion. Then Drew pulled his body back up to kiss me again.

I could feel goose bumps on his arms as his skin rubbed against mine. I could feel his raging hard-on poking through his shorts just begging to be let out. I pulled away from the kiss and started to pull down his shorts, but his knee was digging into my thigh. "Ouch", I said you knee is digging into my fucking thigh". "Oh sorry he said. He repositioned us, working his knee in between my legs, and I felt my head fall back in ecstasy as his leg just gently brushed that one special place that made my spine start to tingle.

He moaned, eyes sheltered on mine, with a sexy look of such complete superiority that I couldn't help but rear my hips up against his, making his eyes roll back as our boners rubbed against each other. I heard him groan again, I flipped us over. Now I was on top of him. He laid back and I pulled off his shorts. After I pulled them off they revealed his gigantic 10 inch boner standing straight up. I went down on it trying to fit the whole span of it in my mouth. I slid my tongue around the bottom of him, licking all the way from base to tip, making him whine in the back of his throat. "YES," he screamed, fists tightening into the sheets. "Fuck yes…worship my dick Eli." He made a deep moan as I went down on his member, time after time. "Eeeel….iii: Drew said in a whimper, "I'm gonna…gonna..." I took that as a hint that he was about to cum, however, I didn't bother moving. He came right into my mouth. I felt the warm salt goodness tickle down the back of my throat.

I picked up my head and look at him. Eyes rolling into the back of his head. I moved my body backup so that our eyes met each other; I went down to kiss him. After I kissed him I sat up and took off my shirt. Drew pulled me down so that I was on top of him. Now both of our naked sweaty bodies were touching each other. He filled us over so that now he was on top of me. I sat my legs up so that they were in a V shape. Drew went down and stuck his tongue on my asshole. I moaned as he licked me from the base of my now hard penis to the bottom of my asshole. He slid his tongue into me and wiggled it. I groaned loudly. Drew then picked his head up and looked at me as if he asking me for permission to do something. I nodded my head to assure him it was ok.

After seeing the look on my face, he slid a finger into my anus like he was instructed, then adding another one every so often until 4 fingers were able to fit into my anus . He felt around for the spongy spot that tells you you've hit the prostate and it will throw a guy into instant pleasure. Once he hit it, I let out a moan. Then, he took out his fingers and sat up. I put my legs in the air and he grabbed my ankles. As my legs were still in the V shape he slowly entered into me. "FUCK!" I yelled My eyes teared slightly. Then he slowly continued to thrust into me. Then he hit the spot…my prostate. "Oh!" I yelled with pleasure. Drew thrusted in and out of me, constantly hitting my prostate. As he fucked me I stroked my self up and down over and over again. After while I came all over my chest. Then Drew started panting and breathing roughly then he pulled out quickly. And he came all over Adams sheets.

"What the fuck did we just do"? I asked. "I think we just…had…..sex", Drew responded. I smiled a faint little smile and cuddled up under his arms" We then fel into a deep sleep.

"You Guys, I'm back", Adam said as he walked through the door, and up the steps towards his room. "You'll never guess wa-

*TO BE CONTINUED***


	2. I'm not gay?

***hey you guys and girls IM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS* I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR CONSTANTLY REMINDING ME TO FINISH IT BECNASUE IF YOU DIDN'T THEN IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME LIKE A YEAR TO FINISH IT :p okay so please enjoy this! There will be more and I promise it won't take me 7 months to write it either ha-ha I hope it's as good as the first chapter!**

_- after Eli and drew had sex, they passed on Adams bed, Adam just walked in his room SHOCKED! -_

_Drew's POV_

_What the fuck….why? How did this even happen? I've never done anything like this before…or even thought of guys that way…well except for KC...But that was one time…we were drunk and we kissed but…but that doesn't count right? I'm in love with Ali…not Eli…..right? Why did I kiss him in the first place..? Well, I guess it had something to do with me having such terrible luck with girls, my body..Or something just wanted to try something new. I'm not going to lie but that was pretty fucking amazing. But, I'm not gay…I don't like guys…. I like girls…? But what about Eli...I mean isn't he dating Claire…it would never work out between us to if hes dating Claire. WAIT! Why am I even consider this? IM NOT GAY! IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT….Well…I'm not going to lie to myself and say that I've __NEVER __had feelings for Eli, I must admit when I first laid eyes on him I thought he was the most beautiful person that stepped foot on this earth….but I was going threw a phase then…..when I met Ali that all changed…I think…but..But I'm not gay…nope…the straightest guy in Degrassi…I'm no Zane….IM NOT…. _

I woke up to see Eli and Drew arguing, with Eli standing in front of the bed, still naked, with his back facing mine me and Adam standing in front of him. "NO it was nothing im sorry Adam!", Eli said to Adam " YES, apparently was something, you were fucking my brother! Dude I thought you loved Claire or whatever. I leave out the house for 30 minutes and comeback to seeing you too cuddled up together in MY FUCKING BED! Do you like drew or something? Huh? Are you hot for my brother or…or...Are you just being a stupid man whore? Adam yelled back at Eli, with such power and disapproval in his voice, with tears forming in his eyes, and his cheeks turning a sweltering red. "YO! Calm down, it's not that big of a deal…I guess...I don't know", I said with a yawn, and I stretched my arms and sat up in the bed.

"Adam you seriously have no right to judge anyone in this room!" Eli screamed. "Um...First of all I'm not judging, and if I was how do I not have the right?", Adam responded ferociously. "Because, Adam! YOU'RE A TRANSEXUAL!" you were born a girl and".., "SHUT THE HELL UP! I WAS NOT BORN A GIRL I WAS BORN A GUY BUT IN A GIRLS BODY! Adam screeched, with tears starting to fill in his eyes.

"You Guys! Stop with all the yelling! Adam go to your room Eli put on some underwear because I'm tired of staring at your ass, I said. "Ha, doesn't seem like you had a problem with looking at it while I was gone, stupid fuck", said Adam in a bitchy tone, as he walked down the hallway to his room.

As Eli closed the door, I caught myself checking out his backside, since I didn't do a lot of checking out at first. "_Shake it off drew, your straight...Stop"._ I thought to my self … "Soooo…" I said awkwardly to Eli. "How bout that hockey game last night?" Eli responded in an even more awkward fashion. Eli turned around as he put on his under wear, but I couldn't help but stare at his semi-boner that he had. _"drew shake it off…it's just a penis..you already have one you don't need another" _"So..I'm not gay…" I said to break the silence. "Neither am I", Eli responded, It was just a….experimentation thing". "Yeah, just experimentation", I responded. Eli sat on the side of the bed, and flipped his thick dark brown hair. Then laid down beside me, looking at the ceiling fan. Since I was still sitting up in the bed with my back on the bed post, I had a pretty good few of Eli's body. I checked out his semi-pale chest, somewhat built, with a little bit of abs and Pecs. Eli closed his eyes as if he's about to dose off. I slide my body back down so that its next to his, then I lay down on my side arching my head to the side, supporting it with my elbow. I look at Eli while he's laying there, I've never noticed how cute he was before. "Eli..?" I mumbled "Yeah?" he replied. "Are…are you sure you not gay?" I asked him. Eli opened his eyes and sat up, then started into my eyes. Our faces were not even an inch apart. Then, Eli pulled his face into mine and kissed me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. We shared a very passionate kiss, then he pulled away and said "No".


End file.
